Gene Mods
Gene Mods or Genetic Modifications (aka G-Mods) are new upgrades that can be taken by soldiers in XCOM: Enemy Within. Genetic Modification Using Meld to organically fuse element of alien genetic adaptions into a soldier's body, Gene Mods grant the individual new super-human capabilities. Gene Mods can be applied to any soldier except MEC Troopers; soldiers with Gene Mods can later undergo Psi testing and the modifications will stack with Psi abilities. Gene Mods are applied in the Genetics Lab which can modify up to three soldiers at a time on and with each soldier being removed from active duty for 3 days for each Gene Mod applied. Gene Mods Applying individual Gene Mods will cost variable amounts of credits and Meld (5-35 Meld per mod). One Gene Mod can be applied to each of the following areas of each soldier's body (individual mods can be swapped at a cost): Brain Neural Feedback (damages an alien that fails to Mind Control the soldier but doesn't reduce Mind Control's chance of success) * , 10 Meld * Unlocked by ?? Neural Damping (grants a soldier +20 Will when defending against a psionic attack, and becomes panic immune. If the soldier is successfully Mind Controlled, the control is cancelled and the soldier is rendered unconscious for one turn) * , 20 Meld * Unlocked by the Berserker Autopsy research. Eyes Hyper Reactive Pupils '''(grants a +10 Aim bonus after missing a shot) * , 5 Meld * Unlocked by the Meld Recombination research. '''Depth Perception (gives additional +5 Aim and +5 Crit Chance bonuses for height advantage). * , 5 Meld *Unlocked by the Meld Recombination research. Chest Adrenal Neurosympathy (grants a Combat Pheromones boost that increases Aim, Crit chance, and movement of nearby soldiers when killing an enemy but can only occur once per 5 turns) * , 10 Meld * Unlocked by the Muton Autopsy research. Secondary Heart (causes a soldier to be critically wounded, and therefore have the potential to survive, instead of dying when suffering lethal damage. Extends bleed out by 2 turns and the soldier won't lose Will from critical wounds) * , 15 Meld * Unlocked by the Cyberdisc Autopsy research Skin Bioeletric Skin (hidden enemies, either in the fog of war or cloaked, within a short distance are revealed with a vague bioelectric outline and grants immunity to strangulation). * , 15 Meld *Unlocked by the Chryssalid Autopsy research. Mimetic Skin (makes your soldiers invisible if they end their turn in high cover and their starting point wasn't visible to any enemies) * , 35 Meld * Unlocked by the Seeker Autopsy research. Legs Boosted Muscle Fiber (a soldier can leap to heights normally requiring a ladder, drain pipe or grapple) * , 25 Meld *Unlocked by the Thin Man Autopsy research. Adaptive Bone Marrow (reduces wound recovery time by 66% which stacks with Rapid Recovery and allows a soldier to regenerate 2 HP per turn up to their max HP without armor) * , 15 Meld *Unlocked by the Meld Recombination research. Notes *Soldiers with Gene Mods will receive unique versions of the various armor types featuring the same sleeveless armor design with access to eight different armor deco options specifically just for them. Gallery XCOM(EW)_GeneMod_TreatmentComplete.jpg|A soldier emerges from a Gene Mod treatment. Category:XCOM: Enemy Within